Moira
Summary Equal parts brilliant and controversial, scientist Moira O'Deorain is on the cutting edge of genetic engineering, searching for a way to rewrite the fundamental building blocks of life. Over a decade ago, O'Deorain made waves when she published a controversial paper detailing a methodology for creating custom genetic programs that could alter DNA at a cellular level. It seemed like a promising step toward overcoming diseases and disorders and maximizing human potential. Dissent among her peers soon followed. Many considered her work to be dangerous because of its perceived ethical shortfalls, and O'Deorain was even accused of having the same unchecked desire for scientific advancement that some believed had caused the Omnic Crisis. In addition, other geneticists were unable to reproduce the results of Moira's research, which further called her discoveries into question. Instead of kickstarting her career, her paper seriously damaged her reputation. She received a lifeline in an offer from an unlikely source: Overwatch's covert ops division, Blackwatch. She continued her work in the shadows while developing new weapons and technologies for the organization. Her employment was a closely kept secret until it was uncovered during inquiries following the Venice incident. Many high-ranking Overwatch officials disavowed all knowledge of her affiliation with them. After Overwatch was disbanded, O'Deorain was forced to turn to unconventional sources of funding. This time, she was invited to join the scientific collective that had founded the city of Oasis. Yet some have whispered that the shadowy Talon organization had already been supporting her for years, aiding her experiments in exchange for utilizing the results for their own purposes. Though O'Deorain will go to any lengths to make scientific breakthroughs, her work is still unknown to most of the world. But now that she has been freed from all constraints, it is only a matter of time before everything changes. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Moira O'Deorain Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 48 Classification: Geneticist, Talon council member, Oasis' Minister of Genetics, Former member of Blackwatch Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Absorption, Healing, Teleportation, Temporary Intangibility and Invisibility, Levitation, Stealth Mastery, Biological Manipulation/Matter Manipulation (Capable of breaking down the cells of living beings and the matter of machines with Biotic Grasp), Regeneration Nullification (Biotic Grasp causes the same cellular degradation as Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, and Junkrat, Comparable to other Blackwatch members such as Genji, McCree, and Reaper) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can fight Overwatch's fastest on even ground) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters Biotic Grasp. Standard Equipment: Biotic Grasp Intelligence: Genius (Moira has an outward passion for science and the advancement thereof, but unlike other scientists, she doesn't have much in the way of limitations when it comes to how far she'll go in her experiments. She's tested on animals, she's tested on herself, and it was only through the involvement of Blackwatch - and later Oasis and Talon - that she was able to continue her research unimpeded. She is singlehandedly responsible for Reaper's, Genji's and McCree's augmentations and created a custom genetic program that could alter DNA at a cellular level, which no other geneticist at the time was able to even come close to replicating. Before Overwatch was disbanded, Moira worked as a part of the covert black ops team Blackwatch, during which she demonstrated the skill to keep up with the likes of Genji, Reaper, and McCree.) Weaknesses: Extremely self-obsessed to the point where she will completely disregard the outcomes of her experiments in her thirst for knowledge, Has a superiority complex, Can be overly sadistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Biotic Grasp:' Using her left hand, Moira expends biotic energy to heal allies in front of her. Her right hand fires a long-range beam weapon that saps enemies’ health, healing Moira and replenishing her biotic energy. *'Fade:' Moira quickly teleports a short distance while invulnerable to damage, but cannot shoot. *'Biotic Orb:' Moira launches a rebounding biotic sphere; she can choose between a regeneration effect that heals the allies it passes through or a decay effect that deals damage to enemies. *'Coalescence:' Moira channels a long-range beam that both heals allies and bypasses barriers to damage her enemies. While channeling this ability, Moira's movement speed increases greatly, but she cannot perform any other actions. Others Notable Victories: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Edward's Profile (Edward was High 8-C, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8